Code of Laws
The New West Indies Code of Laws (a.k.a. Code of Laws or NWI Code) is a collection of statutes passed by the General Assembly, organized by subject matter. The code does not include amendments to the Constitution, amendments to resolutions, decisions made by the High Court, treaties, or Executive Decrees. Title 1: Executive Branch Chapter I: Secretary-General Sec. I. Citizenship Jurisdiction a. Required Duties. General Assembly of the New West Indies hereby... : 1. Mandates, the Secretary-General or the Secretary of the Interior to review applications and issue citizenship. : 2. Requires, the incumbent authorities to set up an application in form of a "Meta" dispatch. b. Powers. General Assembly of the New West Indies hereby... : 1. Wields, the Founder and the Secretary-General with a veto power to revoke any citizenship status if they deem the applicant to pose a threat to regional security. Sec. II. Legal Affairs a. Enforcement. : 1. If a nation is suspected of committing a Criminal Offense that would present an immediate threat to the security or well-being of the region if that nation were permitted to continue residing in the region during Criminal Proceedings, the Secretary-General may, pursuant to Sections 1 or 3 of the Constitution ... impose an indefinite Region Ban and/or Offsite Ban onto the suspected nation, and may suppress posts. :: A. In such cases, the Region must promptly file charges against the suspected nation. :: B. If the suspected nation is not charged for the offense within three days of the imposition of a ban, the ban shall be immediately lifted. C. If the suspected nation is not charged for the offense within three days of the suppression of a post, the post shall immediately be unsuppressed. D. If the suspected nation is charged for the offense, but is found not guilty of all Criminal charges by the Court, the Ban shall immediately be lifted. E. If the suspected nation is charged for the offense, but is found not guilty of all Criminal charges by the Court, any relevant suppressed posts will be unsuppressed. F. If the suspected nation is charged for the offense, but is found guilty of one or more Criminal charges by the Court, the Court’s sentence shall override the indefinite ban or post suppression, and if the Court’s sentence does not include the type of ban imposed or the post suppression, the ban will be immediately lifted or the posts will be immediately unsuppressed. G. No Executive authority, however, may prevent a nation from having access to attend their hearings or trials. H. The nation imposing the ban must immediately notify via Telegram the banned nation of the ban, why it was imposed, under what Constitutional and/or Statutory authority it was imposed, and the banned nation’s rights under the Clauses of Section II, Subsection D of this Document. : 2. The Court shall then order the Secretary-General or the Founder to promptly execute the sentence. : ... b. Conflicts of Interest. : 1. No member or employee of the Secretariat, including the Secretary-General, may seek to interfere or impede a lawful Criminal Prosecution, except the Region’s Attorney or any nation employed under the Region’s Attorney. c. Pre-Court Adjudications. : 1. This act does not invalidate or weaken the legitimacy of judgements pronounced before its passage. Sec. III. Executive Decrees a. Authority. General Assembly of the New West Indies hereby... : 1. Mandates that "executive decrees" shall encompass: : A. Enacting executive proclamations to the General Assembly regarding the Secretariat’s desired resolutions or actions, of which the General Assembly can either accept or deny. i. These orders can only be utilized by the Secretary-General. b. Enforcement. : 1. If the General Assembly or Secretariat do not comply with this resolution, the President of the General Assembly or Secretary-General, respectfully, will enforce its standards as necessary. Sec. IV. Subordinates a. Definitions. : 1. A "subordinate position" shall be defined as any position within the Executive Branch that falls under a Secretary or Secretary-General in authority and are staffed by "department workers." b. Treatment. : 1. Department workers, being appointed by their secretaries, are subject to the authority of the Secretary-General and Founder. : 2. Secretaries may remove any workers and/or positions entirely within their respective departments so long as they submit a written message to the Secretary-General beforehand explaining their reasoning, and the Secretary-General shall confirm or deny such removal. c. Conflicts of Interest. : 1. The Secretary-General nor the Founder may not hold a subordinate position. d. Enforcement. : 2. If the General Assembly or Secretariat do not comply with this resolution, the President of the General Assembly or Secretary-General, respectfully, will enforce its standards as necessary. Sec. V. Honors a. Titles. : 1. The title The Right Honourable or The Right Honorable, abbreviated to The Rt Hon. may be used for the time of their tenure by the following: :: A. The Secretary-General of the New West Indies : 2. The title The Esteemed, abbreviated to The Est. may be used for life by the following: :: A. Former Secretaries-General of the New West Indies b. Enforcement. : 1. All Distinctions and Awards shall be granted by a declaration of the Secretary-General unless stated otherwise in this Act. : 2. Distinctions may be stripped upon conviction of a High Crime or via an Executive Decree of the Secretary-General. Sec. VI. Candidacy a. Definitions. General Assembly of the New West Indies hereby... : 1. Defines :: A. «party list» as a list containing four appointees for the positions as Secretary provided by each Secretary-General candidate. 'Chapter II: Administrative Departments' Title 2: General Assembly 'Chapter I: President' Sec. I. Jurisdiction a. Enforcement : 1. If the General Assembly or Secretariat do not comply with this resolution, the President of the General Assembly or Secretary-General, respectfully, will enforce its standards as necessary. b. Resolution Debates : 1. In accordance with §12 of the constitution, proposed resolutions require approval by the GA President before going to vote. :: A. Disapproval, if applicable, and its reasoning shall be made public. : 2. Once approved, resolutions shall undergo a debate period of at least 48 hours and at most seven days (while being pinned to the World Factbook Entry of the dependent region). :: A. The exact length of debate shall be determined and announced by the GA President. :: B. At the start of the debate period, the GA President will announce that debate has begun and pin the resolution on the dependent region's World Factbook Entry. ::: i. The GA President shall publicly approve or disapprove amendments and announce the reasoning for any disapproval. :::: I. Immediately following the conclusion of debate and the completion of voting on any subsequent amendments, the GA President shall commence voting on the final text of the resolution, which shall occur on the main region's poll. 'Chapter II: Procedure' Title 3: Legal Affairs 'Chapter I: Judicial Branch' 'Chapter II: Criminal Code' 'Chapter III: State Code' Title 4: Domestic Affairs 'Chapter I: Citizenship' 'Chapter II: Culture' Sec. I. Roleplay Sec. II. Language 'Chapter III: World Assembly' Sec. I. Delegacy 'Chapter IV: Founder' Sec. I. Powers Title 5: Foreign Affairs 'Chapter I: Treaty Ratification' Category:Law